


Серьёзное обвинение

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Баки Барнс был плохим солдатом, и Солдат может это доказать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Серьёзное обвинение

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено фотографией.

Барнс, Баки… Теперь все постоянно произносили это имя, обращаясь к нему. Солдат изучил его биографию — ничего выдающегося: родился, вырос, умер на войне. Успел подружиться с Капитаном в детстве. Пожалуй, это было единственным интересным фактом. И полезным Солдату, иначе сидел бы он сейчас в самой дальней и темной камере Рафта. А скорее всего, Солдат бы и вовсе не появился на свет, потому что этот Баки погиб бы еще в плену.  
  
А теперь Солдат в команде Мстителей, и это намного интереснее и приятнее, чем было в Гидре. Хорошее жилье, еда, лучшее оружие, Капитан… Да, Стив тоже относился к плюсам, хотя Солдат, как ни пытался, так и не смог определить причины своей необоснованной привязанности.  
  
Баки Барнс был хорошим парнем! Работал на трех работах, успевал учиться, помогать своей семье и семье Роджерсов, на фронт вызвался добровольцем. Это ведрами вливалось Солдату в уши, стоило открыть любую страничку, посвященную Коммандос.  
  
Баки Барнс был лучшим снайпером в своем полку! Возможно. Этот факт Солдат мог допустить, он прочел все сохранившиеся документы по операциям Коммандос, изучил планы, численность противника, траекторию и дальность выстрелов. Может, не лучшим снайпером, но неплохим. А вот лучшим был Солдат, и не в одной американской армии, а во всем мире.  
  
Баки Барнс был отличным солдатом. Вот уж нихрена! Вот это уже неправда. И у Солдата было доказательство.  
  
— Барнс был плохим солдатом, — сказал он вечером Стиву. Тот вздрогнул, оторвавшись от чистки зубов.  
  
— Баки, не говори о себе в третьем лице, пожалуйста, мы ведь уже обсуждали это.  
  
— Ты говорил, что он был хорошим солдатом. Так вот, нет! — торжествующе сказал Солдат. — Я лучше. И у меня есть доказательство!  
  
Стив только вздохнул обреченно. Солдат протянул ему снимок, найденный в сети. Запечатленные навечно неопровержимые доказательства. Вместо того, чтобы ужаснуться, Стив расцвел улыбкой, увидев фото, даже погладил кончиками пальцев. Какая-то неправильная реакция.

  
  
— Ты же видишь? — требовательно спросил Солдат. Он не собирался вот так этого оставить.  
  
— А что именно, Бак?  
  
На фото шестерка Воющих Коммандос стояла на дороге, позируя фотографу, все в форме и при оружии.  
  
— Посмотри на него! — воззвал к разуму Солдат, ткнув пальцем в изображение Барнса. — Официальная фотосессия, я прочел, что приезжала съемочная группа из Англии, а какой у него вид!? Берцы не зашнурованы, язычок и шнурки торчат во все стороны. Скорее всего, даже носков нет, словно просто сунул ноги в ботинки, лишь бы обуться. А свитер? — продолжил Солдат, заводясь с каждым словом. — Не застегнут, половины пуговиц нет, еще и декольте демонстрирует, будто девчонка. Одевался как впопыхах, хотя видно, что это не экстренная ночная побудка. И на нем нет ремня! — припечатал Солдат, приводя самый весомый аргумент, поднял взгляд на Стива, который… Такой яркого оттенка красного Солдат на Стивовых щеках еще не видел.  
  
— А почему тебя нет на фото? — наконец спросил Солдат, когда стало ясно, что Стив пока не в состоянии ответить по выдвинутым обвинениям.  
  
Стив отнял ладонь от глаз, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
  
— А я в этот момент прятался в палатке, потому что Баки второпях надел мои берцы, а его были мне слишком малы. И видок у меня был еще похлеще, чем у него. Так что мы с ним оба плохие солдаты, — с грустной усмешкой добавил Стив.  
  
И тут Солдат вспомнил.  
  
 _— Барнс, хватить дрыхнуть, там киношники приехали, быстро вылезай, будут нас фотографировать, — вопль Дум-Дума раздался будто прямо в ушах. — И я Кэпа не могу найти, так что тащи свой зад сюда!  
  
Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх, весь красный, всклокоченный и красивый.  
  
— Успеем, — прошептал он и притянул Баки к себе…_  
  
...Солдат, пошатнувшись, отступил назад. Поднял ладонь, останавливая Стива. Вот как. Вот оно как. Никогда Солдату не стать лучше.  
  
— Вы с ним… Я вспомнил. Вы с ним…  
  
— Мы с тобой, Бак, — твердо ответил Стив и шагнул вперед.


End file.
